Satisfying villain deaths created by me
Satisfying villain deaths created by me for non dead villains only 1-Scourge: "Scourge has infiltrated Lupe's home somewhere in mobius, Lupe tries to interfere but gets shot and killed by scourge before she lies a smack on him angered by this sonic and co rush to scourge planning on killing him for revenge unlucky for them because scourge has a backup plan he's going to blow up the base and run away to victory he then switches on a grinder for Sonic's friends to get grinded to mince meat in seconds, sonic however saves his friends and as scourge tries to escape sonic tackles him leading to them clinging onto the ledge scourge grabs Sonic's neck saying anyone last words to which sonic replies " yes this" sonic then pushes scourge in the face causing him to lose his grip and he screams in horror as he is grinded to mince meat ending the evil green hedgehog's life". 2-fiona: "Fiona plans on killing sally for revenge for sonic killing scourge in the grinder she eventually finds her in a laboratory where she rushes sally right near a metal wall pinning her Fiona smirks before sally pokes her in the eyes blinding and punching her in the stomach again she then grabs the vixen by her arms and tosses her towards a wall Fiona however gains the upper hand kicking the princess in the groin and punching her stomach before tossing towards a water supply tank which breaks open, the water sprays on the floor Fiona grabs a nearby tazer and plans to electrocute the chipmunk suddenly sally smacks her across the face and as Fiona tries to rush her again sally jumps out of the way Fiona slips on the water dropping the taser which proceeds to electrocute the vixen to death while sally replies with " heh that's one way to take out a fox". 3-janja "Janja has killed kiara and is on the move from kion who angrily chases after him janja hides behind a rock but kion pounces on him they tumble across the ground where they end up near a rushing ravine janja runs in to punch kion but kion uses his legs to catapult janja into the air where he lands on his back coughing up blood janja runs at kion, kion jumps out of the way and janja runs into a wall injuring his leg kion attempts to punch janja again but janja gains the upper hand smacking kion in the mouth janja smirks " you lions think you're so clever don't you well not when you mess with me" janja hits kion in the face kion starts coughing up blood "you're right janja" janja runs at kion as he jumps out of the way just as janja ends up impaling himself on a broken stick kion smirked "however when it comes to beating you well that's another story" kion then leaves the impaled hyena to die a slow death".